Mobster Tales
by KeyMistress
Summary: What if Soryu hadn't had let MC (Ari) go that day? In the hall way, when she oversaw the deal...Soryu has a decision to make..what will it be? PLEASE REVIEW!


**What if Soryu didn't let her go in the beginning?  
Please Please Please Review if you like it or think of ways to improve! Or if you have a plot you want me to write about shoot me a PM! :D  
Always and Forever **

**I DO NOT OWN KbtBB**

My name is Ari Akiyama, I'm 22 years old and I work as a maid in a very famous hotel in Japan own by the Ichinomiya Group. Tres Spade was known all over the world to attract attention from the most wealthiest and well known celebrities from every corner of the globe. My life was simple, I would wake up and watch the news while preparing breakfast and maybe lunch if I wasn't going to eat at the cafe that day, then I would head off to work. A very normal job where I would clean guest rooms while taking care of all the guests. After my shift ended I would hang out with my best friend Sakiko Koizumi, she works as a server in casino section of the hotel. Nothing was weird about my lifestyle, it was a very normal way of living. Who knew when I woke up this very day, I wouldn't even know the meaning of the word normal.

I woke up after pigging out on Ice Cream with Sakiko all night and watching movies, I was a little tired but I brushed off and continued to get ready. The news was talking about the International V.I.P. Convention that the Tres Spades was hosting this week. The IVC is a really big party that a lot of celebrities are going to be attending making it a lot more busier than we normally are and we have to make sure to treat every single one of them with great customer service.

I liked my job, I like that I get to bring smiles to people's faces every single day and it makes me feel like I accomplished something. I put my hair up in my bun and left the employee dorms and headed towards the locker room where I met Sakiko and Chisato Kurihara, another maid who works with me, already there.

"Oh I can't wait! I hope some famous celebrity sees me and falls head over heels for me!" Sakiko joked laughing. I chuckled along with her and we all shared how excited we are about the party.

"I wish I could see what it is like in those parties." Chisato made her thoughts known. Sakiko got to serve at them but because we weren't VIP maids we didn't really get to go near there.

"Are you three going to talk all day or you actually going to go and listen to the morning meeting?" Erika, one VIP maid jumped in. "I swear Ari, you really need to start pulling your own weight around here."

"Around here!" Rina and Kana, Erika's shadow twins repeated and followed after her. She's right, we spent way to long talking and we hurried to the meeting. Our manger, Mr. Kenzaki told us just to keep doing what we're doing and to smile often.

Today I was teamed up with Erika, and she was determined to make my life a living hell. "Seriously? You call this clean? You'll never be a VIP maid like me if you can't get it together!" It was one bat after another. "The least you can go is go down to the basement and get more amenities. Maybe you can do that right." She sneered and I jumped at the opportunity just to get away from her even for second. I couldn't blame her though, I did mess up a few times.

"I will just have to try harder!" I stated mostly to myself as I made my way down towards the basement. It is employees only here, so when I heard voices at first I thought it might have been another maid. I looked around for him or her but I couldn't see anyone, so I followed the voices towards a barely cracked door.

"Very good, Mr. Oh. Everything seems to be in working order." A voice that sounded slimy said and I shuddered. Peering in I saw him take out something from a suitcase and finally figuring out it was a gun. Guns are illegal here in Japan. This was an illegal gun trade!

"Of course, and you've held your end of the bargain. Is this all then?" A deep voice responded, quick and to the point. "If it is, I am a very busy man and would like to end our meeting now."

"Yes Yes, I hope my business and the Ice Dragons can do more business in the future." He laughed and I heard foot steps coming towards the door. Before I had time to even step back from the door it flew open pushing me back and caused me to land on my behind.

"What is this?! I thought you said this place was secure!" The sleazy man, whom I've now see has a very old and fat man, glared down at me.

"What?" The deep voice came out and he was a very tall man in a grey suit and if looks could kill. He took one look at me but never lost his composure. "Oh...That's one of mine. She works here as a cover for me. As you can see I conduct a bit of business here." The look in his eyes tells me not to say a damn thing and to let him speak. "I told her a time to come wait for me, and like any good woman should, waited until the men where done." He smirked at the sleazy man causing a laugh from him.

"Haha! You're right, I should've known. Soryu, til next time!" He wobbled off and I quickly got on to my feet about ready to run myself. Before I even had a chance to look in either direction I was pushed against the wall gasping for breath. The man called Soryu had me pressed between him and the wall, his arm across my chest holding me tight and the other one holding a gun against my stomach. Every time I tried to move he pressed hard. His glare had me completely speechless.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I..I..." I stuttered completely afraid.

"Answer me woman before you aren't able to answer at all. You obviously work here. Who sent you?" He asked another, but I think he figured out he was the one causing me not to be able to answer as he put his gun away and let me go just towering over me. He waited for an answer and I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Ari. I work as a maid, I'm still new here." I said so quietly almost I couldn't hear me. "I came to get supplies for the rooms." I fidget, hoping he would just let me go. He simply sighed and took out his phone.

"Do not move." He said as he backed away and talked quietly into his phone. I didn't budge, I knew I couldn't run faster than a gun. After about 10 minutes, he snapped his phone shut and walked over to me. "I'm sorry." I looked at him confused.

"What do yo..ow!" Before I could even finish my question he place a hand on my shoulder and squeezed so hard I knew I would have a bruise there. Then everything was black and I felt like I was falling before I was encased in a very warm blanket.

I woke up on one of the softest beds I've ever slept on. The window outside told me it was dark outside and I wondered how long I had been out. I suddenly remembered everything that I went through between Erika and the basement and shot out of bed. My hair was a mess and my shoes were no where to be found but I rushed to the door. I could hear voices on the other side and I pressed my ear against the door.

"What are you going to do with her now?" A light voice said.

"Keeping an eye on her won't be hard. I can find some use from her." That was, what did the man call him? Soryu, I think his name is Soryu.

"Don't drag me into it." A raspy old voice spoke.

"Like I would need help from someone like you. You're a disgrace all around." Soryu spoke harshly. Whoever that other man was you could easily tell Soryu did not like him.

"As long as you think she won't be a burden to the auctions. I've already have everything set up with Kenzaki." That was my manager! Does he know I'm missing? I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and I quickly backed away, looking around I hid in the closet.

"I'll handle it, I think she should be waking up about now. I'll order room service, she's bound to be hungry and I'll go over the rules with her." He said opening up the door and groaning when he saw the bed empty. "On the second thought she can starve for all I care."

"Oh come on now Soryu! Can you blame her for hiding? After everything she's been through she's probably terrified that she's been kidnapped by the Mafia!" I peeked out and a man in a flashy red coat winked in my direction causing me to gasp. The Mob? There is no way I'll make out of this alive. Soryu saw where the other man was winking and walked towards me. I grabbed the closest thing I could find before he opened up the door to the closet.

The blond hair boy, who I recognized as Ota Kisaki, a world famous artist and model starting laughing. "The puppy found the shoes!"

"You'll never take me alive!" I threw one of the shoes at him and it bounced of his chest and started to run past him towards the door but two other men were blocking the way. One with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and the other with a very stern look on his face.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll call the police!" The stern looking guy smirked and turned to the other guy.

"Mamoru, I think she just said she's going to call you." The one named Mamoru groaned.

"Do you have to blow my cover?" He was a cop? I looked between the two, I was being kidnapped by a Mobster, a cop, an artist and two other people.

"Eisuke, take the others out of here I'll handle her." Soryu looked annoyed. My eyes widen further.

"Eisuke Ichinomiya? As in..." I trailed off.

"Your boss." He smirked heading away from the door with the others after him. The man in the red coat grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"If the big bad Soryu is to much for you my door is just down the hall." I blushed.

"Baba! Get out!" Soryu pulled his gun out before Baba scurried away. "Damn thief." He muttered and motioned to the bed before closing and locking the bedroom door. "Sit." I just stood there staring at him, I knew better than to get myself cornered. He sighed and came over to me and pushed me over to the bed and pushed me down. "This will be easier if you just do as your told."

"You don't tell me what to do." I glared at him, he can't kidnapped me and expect me to follow his every order! He drew his gun once more glaring at me, maybe he can. I sat quietly on the bed and watched him paced for a while. It was about 10 minutes later that he turned to look at me.

"Listen, you can't leave." I started to protest but he raised he hand to stop me. "It's for your own safety as well. If it was just the Ice Dragons you ran into I'd let you go and just keep an eye on you. However you ran into the Razors as well. They let no mistake go without being...erased." He looked at me to see if I caught the double meaning and I nodded. "They let it go thinking you were one of mine but they are bound to send a spy or two to double check. If they aren't happy with the results than you can kiss your life goodbye." He sighed and turned towards the window. "I don't like it when women and innocents are involved in Mafia affair, however it happens. Now that you know the why, lets go over the rules." He turned and sat on the bed across from me looking at me with stern eyes. I just looked at my shoes.

"I won't tell anyone what I saw." He ran his hand through his slicked back hair.

"I know you won't. You are my prisoner and until I can trust you you cannot leave this suit. I won't just lock you in the bedroom so you are free to roam around the living room and kitchen. As I gain trust with you I'll let you out into the lobby and maybe even outside." He smirked.

"I'm not your pet! You can't just leave me locked up here like some animal!" I stood up.

He stood up to and pushed me back on the bed, his hands pinning my wrist down beside my head. "I can and I will. Don't you understand? You are my problem now to do with as I see fit. If you have a problem with it I'll hand you over to the Razors with a bow on it. Got it woman?" I nodded quickly and he let go and went back to the other bed.

"People will wonder where I'm at." I said quietly.

"They story is being said that you passed out in the basement. Kenzaki found you and took you to the hospital. Afterwards you decided to quit and go with your parents because of some rare medical condition you found." They really can make people disappear, Kenzaki is in on this too? I looked down and played with my thumbs as he continued. "I have to go to my office so their will be someone else standing outside the suit if you need them. If you provide your clothing size we'll get yours replaced as your apartment has already been emptied and disposed off." Disposed, such a mobby thing to say. I continued to say nothing to him as I try to fight back tears. "The rules are simple: Do as your told, Do not try to escape." He sigh standing up heading towards the door, "That is about it, I'll figure out some other use for you as time goes on. Was I clear on everything woman?"

"Ari." I clenched my fist.

"Excuse me?" He looked back at me as I stood up facing him.

"If you're going to kidnapped me, take away every thing I have and keep me locked away. The least you could do is show me one ounce of respect and call me by my name! It's Ari." I all but shouted at him. I think I saw him smirk before he fixed his composer.

"I see. Then we'll make a deal. You follow the rules, I will call you by your given name?" He asked me.

"Okay. I'm sorry for throwing the shoe at you." I sat back down

"Apology Accepted. Get some rest, I'll sleep in the living room so if you need something let me know." I was confused, wasn't he going to use the other bed. I mean no way he wasn't going to share a bed with me but there were two beds.

"You don't have to, this is your room and there are two beds." He perked a brow at me.

"You were kidnapped, and your worried about the nappers comfort in where he sleeps?" I shrugged and he just laughed closing the door leaving me alone.

It was then that I realized all of the emotional trauma caused me to physically collapsed on the bed. Grabbing a pillow I screamed as loud as I could into it. I then removed my socks and tried to get some rest, however I couldn't. I suppose it has to do with being in a stranger's room against my will, or that I slept for hours earlier in the day from being knocked out. I took off my shirt to see where he knocked me out and I was right. There was a big purple bruise about the size of his hand right at the base of my neck. I winced when I touched it and the door flew open quietly. It caused me to scream and grab the blanket to cover my exposed chest quickly.

"Oh Sorry, I thought you'd be asleep by now..." He trailed off looking away. "I just wanted to grab clothes for tomorrow." I didn't say anything and he quickly went to the closet as I sat there with a blanket covering me. He stepped out and stopped, staring at me. It caused my to blush and my heart speed up I swore he could hear it. "Does it hurt?"

I looked up at him in confusion and he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to wince. He meant the bruise. "It's swollen, but it'll be alright." He nodded and left closing the door again and I quickly got redress as to avoid another encounter. I buried under the covers and quickly drifted asleep for the rest of the night.

I awoke to the sunlight flooding the room and my stomach growling. I just I never ate yesterday due to everything happening. I quickly got out of bed and tried to remove the wrinkles in my uniform wondering if I'd be able to shower today. I glanced at the door for awhile before deciding to try and open it, was starving me apart of his plan? Maybe he was still mad over the shoe?

I peeked out and I couldn't see any thing but a very large living room. This is what a penthouse looks like? It's huge! I quickly found the bathroom and took care of another matter as well as I was able to freshen up a bit. I couldn't see Soryu anywhere, so I assume he left for work. Sighing I sat down on the couch wondering if anyone missed me, or if anyone even knew the real truth.

I began to explore again, completely bored with nothing to do. There was no phone, no computer, no television, just a lot of books. Even the fridge was empty with no food in it, he either gets room service or eats out because there is not even salt and pepper. My stomach was starting to hurt from hunger and I looked towards the front door. Soryu said I was only allowed out here for now, but maybe he's out there. Or maybe the other guys are out there? If I explain I just want food maybe I wouldn't get in trouble. I stood, starring at the door for what felt like hours until I could no longer take it. I headed for the door, no one was standing there so I guess he felt his threat was enough to keep me in here? Well, he was right, if it wasn't for the fact I was starving I wouldn't be out here.

I stepped into the hallway looking for signs of life, taking a deep breath I quietly stepped down the hallway, maybe if no one is here I could escape after all? I thought until I was suddenly pushed against the wall roughly with my wrist pinned above my head.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" It was Soryu's voice but I was to scared to open my eyes.

"Please! Let me explain!" I trembled out, terrified what he would do now if he didn't know why I was out here.

"Explain what? That you're trying to run, even after what I told you yesterday? Do you want to be handed over to the Razors?" He spat towards me.

"No! Please I was..I was.." I was sobbing at this point, but I think my stomach saved the day when it made a really loud growling noise, if I wasn't already crying I would've been red. Soryu immediately let me go as he realized what I had done.

"You were looking for food?" He asked, a bit more calm. I nodded quietly as I held my arms against me. "I took the phone out so you wouldn't try to call anyone, I didn't think about you not being able to order room service." He looked me up and down before pondering. "To make up for it, if I take you out will you run? I have no problem disposing of you myself if you are a threat to the Ice Dragons in any way." He squinted at me.

"I won't do anything, I promise I won't" He nodded telling me to follow him.

I nervous followed him, he kept looking back at me watching over me. I felt like if I did one wrong thing I wouldn't be going to bed tonight, or ever again. I gulped as I walked behind him looking down, my stomach growling with hungry. It had been nearly two days now without food. It wasn't long before he took me to a diner inside the hotel. He got a seat in the far back, no one around and very dark. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm Down or you'll pass out." That was easier said than done I looked up at him, Sighing, "Watch me, match my breaths." He visible began to breath in and out and I followed what he did and it eventually calmed me down. He smirked, "If you're good I won't do anything bad to you." I nodded as the waiter came over to the table. He ordered tea and food for us both. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You did before." He sighed again.

"I thought you were trying to escape again. How can I make you understand the situation your in?" He looked perplexed. "You have another mafia group, a ruthless one, who Saw you witnessing their crimes. You could very will put them in danger from what you saw making you a problem for them. They are a group that thinks every problem should be wiped clean. Erased. Killed off." He spoke bluntly. "I said what I did in that hall way to make them think you were apart of the Mafia as well. If you're a criminal too, no problem. If you belong to another powerful group, then there is nothing they can do anyways."

"So why can't they just think that and you let me go and I just go along with it if they ask?" He shook his head.

"They will send people out to make sure it was true. If you are caught doing nothing but working as a merely maid day in and day out. Never once going to the HQ to check in with me, then they will know I was lying. Not only does that put You in major danger because then they will see to the problem, you, themselves. It could start a war with us." So A lot of people could die if they aren't convinced I'm a mobster? "Do you understand now?" I nodded slowly.

"The Ice Dragons aren't a ruthless group. Yes we're Mafia, but that doesn't make us bad people."

"But you commit crimes!" I protested, a criminal is a bad person.

"Don't you dare say that, yes we break the law. What is a law? Just a rule place by higher power for them to keep their higher power. The ones with Power make the rules. I chose not to follow them. Don't push those thoughts on to me." I put my head in my hands.

"What is going to happen to me?" The question that has been making my heart rate go up for days now.

"I don't know." At least he was honest, the waiter then sat a small salad in front of us as well as a plate full of rice and chicken and greens. I pushed it away feeling oozy already. "Eat." He ordered.

"You're not my boss." He smirked at me.

"Well if you're following what I said the other day, I am. And if you're an "Ice Dragon" you obey your boss no matter what." He chuckled.

I looked up at him, this was a test I think. If I said the right answer he might allow me more freedom so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes Boss," and I began eating slowly. He gaped at me for a bit before regaining his composure. Nodding in satisfaction he continued to eat his own food.

We were walking back, still not having said a single thing to each other. I wonder what he was thinking? I looked up at him and noticed he had his head slightly turned, keeping his back to me but having one eye one me. "What?" I snapped. He simply smirked before he glared passed me pulling his gun and aiming it towards me. I closed my eyes thinking this is it.

"What is it you want?" He shouted, I opened my eyes and saw that he was actually pointing it behind me and that's when he pushed me behind him.

"Sssssoyru Oh..." A tall slender man in a pure white coat said. "Jusssssst invessstigating." I shudder at the sounds other guy was making. "You underssssstand."

"This is our territory, as you can see the girl is still with me. I was not lying when I said she was one of mine. Right?" He looked at me, I looked back in forth between them but some how my mind already knew what to do.

"Right, Boss." I said, standing firm behind him hoping my own composure was as good as his. The white man pushed his black glasses up on his face and grinned.

"Very Well, I will sssssubmit my report to Ryunn. If you allow me, I will leave now." He grinned and slipped away down some dark alley. I physically collapsed as Soryu watched until he was sure the man was gone before putting his gun back.

"I hope you fully understand your situation." He turned and started walking again. I just sat there on the pavement as I recalled everything that has happened. What was going to happen to me?

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
